The present invention relates to a door latching assembly for use in microwave ovens and the like.
A conventional door latching assembly for holding the door of a microwave oven in its closed position includes an actuator device disposed on or near a door handle for unlatching the door. After the door is unlatched, the door handle is gripped by the operator to open the door. In recent years, a new type of a microwave oven has been marketed wherein a door opening lever is provided instead on the oven body side to unlock the door and automatically urge the same in its opening direction without the need to grip the door whenever the operator desires.